Always here for you
by The-Otaku-life
Summary: What if America decides to join the Axis and Japan falls in love with America? (Sorry not the best at summary's the story is better I promise) Main pairing: AmeriPan! Semi pairings: Gertly and FrUk. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Iv'e decided to make an AmeriPan fanfic cuase I think their cute together ^w^ I'll try to post often anyways enjoy~ :3**

Japan woke up in his bed thinking about what just happend yesterday at the meeting. He was thinking how England kept on yelling at America calling him stupid, fat, ugly...yesterday Japan couldn't believe his ears he didn't know what made England go off on America. All he new is that America must have done something but what? Thoughts kept on circling threw his head, until he heard a knock on his door. "C-Coming," Japan said he got up and changed into his everyday clothes. He walked up to the door and opened the door to see Italy. "Hello Japan!"

"H-Hello Itary, what are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"Today you were suppose to be at Germany's place an hour ago for training."

"Oh sorry Itary," Japan did a little bow for forgiveness, " I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay! See you soon!" Italy waved goodbye and left. Japan closed and locked the door, got out of everyday clothes and put on his uniform. He ate some breakfeast and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He went out the door and head straight to Germany's. "Itary! Germany! Kon'nichiwa," Japan bowed, " Prease, forgive me for being late."

"It'z fine, ve vere going to start running laps. Now vhat are you waiting for! Start running!"

"Yes sir!" Japan and Italy yelled as they started running, but as Japan was running the same thoughts processed threw his head, ' _Why? Why would England say such harsh things to America?'_

 _{At the Allies meeting}_

America was upset at what happend yesterday and the allie's kept talking about how to stop the axis, but France kept on having a smug look on his face that made America feel uncomfortable. For once France and England werwn't arguing and Canada was actually being talked to other than America. America was sitting there for once in complete scilence not worried about the plan to take down the axis but wortied about what he did to make England mad. America was so comfused, he wondered if he truely was stupid, if he was really fat and Ugly. _'It_ must've been true, I mean it's Iggy after all. He wouldn't lie to me, right? He is the gentalman after all.' America thought.

"America, aru. Are you felling alright, aru?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Are you sure, aru? You've been awefully quiet, aru..."

"Yeah, I'm fine...the hero is always fine..."

France leaned over to England and whispered, "You know, you don't have to be afraid to tell him what you think," France wanted England all to himself and by that he needs to get rid of America, France _knew_ England well enough to know he'll lie to America just to make sure he doesn't know England likes him. If he can get rid of America, maybe England will love France. England, got up and walked to America, trying to to say I love you but instead yelled, "You fat Idiot! Why do you thinl someone as stupid as you will be a hero! W-Why won't you just leave!" England yelled as he pointed at the door. The room went quiet as America good up and said, "Fine...I'll go," America walked out of the room with tears filled in his eyes. France plan was almost a sucess, all he needed was America to leave the Allies permanatly and for England to fall in love with him. But as America left England thought about what he just said to America. He regreated it but at the same time didn't. He was just glad America will never learn that he has a crush on him.

Meanwhile America ran off in tears, his crystal blue eyes were now watery and his cheaks stained in tears. All he wants is to be alone right now, _'I guess it is true...I guess I am a fat Idiot. I'm no hero...'_ The same thoughts circled threw his head as he arived to his house. He opened the door and went striaght to bed.

 _To be continued..._

 **Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if the story was crappy and that England and France are neing used as plot devices. I promise the story will get better... ~ Please review and follow. Any advise is opento me I might or might not take the advise...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back, sorry for not making this chapter sooner I was busy with school. Anways hope you enjoy this Chapter and sorry for any typo's!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the charecters!**

 **America's P.O.V.**

Thoughts swirled in his head he kept on thinking, ' _Should I still be apart of the allie's? Maybe I'll be better off as a neutral country, then nobody will be annoyed by me...right?'_ America laided in bed staring at the ceiling. He felt upset over what England has said. He didn't want to see England anymore, England has always been a father figure to America even tho they where never truely realated. Knowing the fact his father figure, the one who raised him hates him just made America want to disapear, tomorrow was going to be another world meeting and he wasn't going to attend to it. It was 2:00 a.m. and he didn't notice, he looked over to cheak the time, ' _Wow, have I really spent all night thinking about this? Well who cares? They all hate me...right?' Yeah that sounds about right...they do hate me...'_ He turned over in his bed and began to cry himself to sleep.

 **Japan's P.O.V.**

It was now 7:00 a.m. he was getting ready for the world meeting. Putting on his outfit hoping to walk in to see a happy America, knowing what happend at the last time. The door bell rang, Japan rushed to the door and saw Italy and Germant who was waiting for him. "Kon'nichiwa Italy-san and Germany-kun"

"Chiao!"

"Gutan tag, Japan are you ready?"

"Hai!" The three began walking to Germany's car that was parked in front of Japan's house. When the three got into the car, Japan sat in the back, Germany sat in the drivers seat, and Italy sat right next to Germany smiling and blushing. Japan looked over to Germany seeing him smiling and blushing right back to Italy. "Is there anything you wourd like to terr me?"

"Oh uh ja..."

"Me and Germany are dating!"

"Ja I discoverd I had feelings for Italy and I asked him out an-"

"And I said Yes!" Italy inturpted.

"Oh congragurations!" Japan couldn't believed it he alway's knew Italy's feelings for Germany but he didn't think Germany would feel the same. He was happy for Italy. Germany parked the car. " Ve're here," They walked in right on time it was now 9:00 a.m and the meeting has just begun. Japan, Germany, and Italy all sat at they're seats, Japan looked around. ' _Where is he? He shourd be here by now...'_ Japan had a worried look on his face. "So Is everbody here?" Said England.

"N-No! Where is America-san?"

"Oh no that bloody git is going to be late again..."

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry this took...FOREVER! I'll try to post once a week but sorry if I can't... Sooo did you guys like that little Gerita treat? ;3 Don't worry probably in a chapter or 2 Gerita will have a lottle fluff scene but anywaaaaaays please Follow and Review (reviews make me happy :3) Thank you SupereroFangirl for being my first reviewer! Ok bye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo I'm in my room waiting for Hurricane Matthew...It's like Attack of the Canadians or Something...Anywaaaays**

 **Discalaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

 **America P.O.V.**

 _2:13 p.m._

America opened his eyes just a little and gave a little yawn, he turned over and looked at the time.

' _Fuck! I wanted to go to the meeting to make my "little" announcement!'_ He scurred out of his bed and got ready, jumping into the car in all of the matter of time. He didn't care about what they were discussing right now, all he wanted to do is announce the fact that he is quiting being apart of the Allied Forces.

 **Japan P.O.V.**

The meeting was almost over and he was getting worried, a sick feeling came from his stomache but his question is why? Why is he caring for his enemy? And how did I manage to befriend him? But Japan realized it doesnt matter the fact he is on the enemy's side, it's the fact that as a person America cares for him as a friend.

The doors burst open and it caught everyones attention including Japans.

"I'm sorry that I'm late!"

England looked at America with discust. Could it be? Could England be loosing intrest in America as a lover? Maybe all of those times of scoldingat America, he realized that America wasn't " _good enough"_ for him.

"You bloody fucking idiot! Did you have any idea how long we waited for your arrivel? We posponed the meeting by an hour! You are just a fat, ugly idiot who can't read the atmosphere whats so ever!"

America held back the tears, "Fine! Go so I'm just a fat, ugly idiot! B-But I don't care! I _quit_ the Allied forces!" America stormed out of the room.

"A-America-san?!"

"Aiya, England, aru. That wasn't exactly a nice thing to say not to mention now we just lost one of our strongest member in the Allied Forces..."

" So it's not like I care what that bloody git does..."

England was a stubborn man, which made France filled with joy to know his "love rival" was now out of the picture for good now all he needed was to allow England to fall for him.

"Ve~ Germany I'm scared of England..."

Germany planted a kiss on Italy's cheek. "Jou don't have to be, I vont let him touch jou." Italy smiled and blushed.

Japan got up and started to walk out of the door.

"Japan! Where are you going?"

"Don't worry Itary-san, I'm just going to cheak on America-kun"

 _to be continued..._

 **Yay! Finally getting to the good stuff! I please follow and review~ I'm always open for Ideas! Excuse any miss spelled words. Until next time! Bai! ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh wow I am bad at this, saying that I will write once a week but fails . Oh well at least I won't quit on this story**

 **America's P.O.V.**

I sat there...gazing at the sky, letting my eyes pour with tears and the tears drip off my face. I kept questioning what did I do wrong? Why am like this? How can I change? And when? When will I ever feel happiness and how long will my sorrow last? In the distance I hear a voice cry out, "America-san? Where are you?"

"Japan?" I thought to myself, "Why is he here?" I stood up and ran off. I didn't want to be found, well at least not yet. His voice kept crying out louder and louder. There was no place to run unless...I climb the tree! I started to climb hoping that I would be high enough to the point he can't see me. Until I realized I was too late.

"America-san? What are you doing up there?"

"Go away!" I yelled trying to climb higher. But he followed, he wasn't going to give up on me just like how I'm not going to stop running. Running away from people, my fears, the truth, everything. I reached for the last but strongest branch. He wasn't that far behind, I quickly whiped away the tears so he won't be able to tell I was crying.

 **Japan's P.O.V.**

I keeped criming. I reached for the rast branch and sat next to America-san.

"L-Leave me alone, Japan!" I examined his face. Checks were tear stained, his eyes were a rittre pink, and hid nose was a tad runny.

"Were you crying?"

"N-No!" That was oviousry a rie.

"How rong has this been happening?" He sniffed.

"Um...seven...months..." he mumbled. The meeting that I say this happend was six months ago so this happend for a whire.

"Japan..." He rooked at me with the most saddest eyes I had ever seen. "Why am I born this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I a fat, ugly, stupid person?" I was shocked. I am used to seeing American- san so happy and go-rucky, I wourd never thought of seeing the day of him being so...depressed.

"Why do you say that?"

" Because if smart people like England say so and smart people like France, Canada, and Russia agree...then it must be true...right?" Um I didn't know what to say...I know he isn't fat, it's just the bomber jacket I shourd know, I used to be is room mate. He isn't stupid either, he just struggres to read the atmosphere and he can be pretty smart at times. And he isn't ugry it's just their opinion.

" You aren't fat America-san, that's just mucre and your bomber jacket. You aren't stupid either, you are great at science and you just struggre when it comes to reading the atmosphere. And you aren't ugry...that's onry their opinion..."

" You think so?"

" I know so. So come on rets get down."

" Right!" He smired but just a rittre. We both climbed down, I rooked at the sky and saw ut was about to rain.

 **~Too be continued~**

 **Just so you guys know, they were in a small forest. Well hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
